


Midnight Potion Lessons

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Excessive Come, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Hung Severus, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Harry well couldn't just shut his mouth during Potions class. Which resulted in getting detention with Professor Snape. What was meant to be a detention became something very forbidden between the two of them. Which ended up with him spread out naked in his Professor's very comfortable bed, and a secret relationship developing between them.[Please, read tags before proceeding to read. Thank you!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Another new fic. But I wanted to have a few fics to work on and alternate from working on them, when I have writer's block. This is fic is going to be a secret forbidden relationship between Harry and Severus and Harry being young and all. Just another porn without plot, to be honest. Anyways, enjoy!

He knew this was wrong on all levels. He knew it wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be attracted to his student of all things. Especially, if that student is the Boy Who Lived. He shouldn’t be having the Boy Who Lived underneath him, writhing in pleasure, crying out happily as he thrusted deep into his hot, tight channel. The boy jutted his chest upward, wrapping his slender arms around his neck, as Severus lapped at his cute tiny nipple. The fact that the boy was a virgin, before he took his purity had Severus rutted against the boy even more.

“P-Professor!” The boy mewled, throwing his head back against the silk green covered pillows.

Severus kissed and sucked the hard little numbs with his mouth. Thrusting in and out of the small boy. He loved that the boy was short, small and adorable. He knew it was wrong. But the moment he saw the boy entering the Grant Hall on the first day of the sorting, Severus knew he was done for. No matter how much he hated the boy’s father, Severus knew that the darkness in him wanted to corrupt the boy’s innocence. Wanted the boy to be his and only his.

The Potions Master glanced up at the boy’s face that was filled with pleasure. Cheeks so pink, lips so plump, pretty green eyes glazed and unfocused. The boy was all his, and that made the darkness in Severus want the boy even more. He rolled his hips, taking his cock deeper into the boy. Harry couldn’t take all of him, which made it even more erotic and drove Severus to make sure he pressed right up against the boy’s cervix. Which had the Boy Who Lived crying out in shock.

“Nnngh!” Harry let out a loud whine. “It feels…strange!” He said.

“Strange in a bad way?” Severus asked slowly, voice deep, as he pressed his cock right up against the entrance to the boy’s womb. “Or strange in a pleasurable good way?”

Harry shook his head back and forth, sobbing at how he was so full of Professor Snape’s thick cock. “Good! It feels so good, Professor Snape! Will I always feel like this when you put your cock inside of me?” He asked. “It feels so good. My stomach feels so full of you.” The boy said shyly.

Chuckling darkly, Severus went to nip the boy’s chin, and said, “Yes, yes it will always feel this good, Harry. It’ll only feel good between us, no matter how wrong this is.”

“But I like this…I don’t care if you’re my teacher.” The boy mewled out then sighed as his pussy was being plunged by Severus’ cock.

Severus paused in his thrust, staring down at his boy. Harry was beautiful, pretty and very adorable. “You do not care if we are in a secret and forbidden relationship?” He slowly asked.

Harry shook his head, “No. I like that you want me, even if I am a freak…”

Growling in anger, Severus slammed deeper into his boy, making the small body jerk in surprise as a wail was filled in his bedroom. “Never. Call. Yourself. A. Freak. Understand?”

Now sobbing, Harry nodded. “Yes, Professor Snape! I’m sorry! Nnghhh!”

“Good.” Severus purred, then went to suckle the side of Harry’s neck. “You’re so tight, Harry. And I’m the one who took your purity. As much as I want to breed you, others will suspect something amiss if your stomach is round.” Then, the Potions Master chuckled when he felt Harry tighten around him. “You like that?” He slowly slid in and out of his boy. “Imaging yourself round with my child at such a young age? You’re barely at the Wizarding age. Yet we are in such a relationship. Merely fourteen and a slut for your Potions Master.”

Harry sobbed into Severus’ neck, tightening his arms around the older man. He tried to wrap his legs around the other man’s waist, but with the way the Potion Master kept thrusting in and out of him, Harry couldn’t do it. He wanted to feel the first time Professor Snape will come inside of him. He wanted to feel it spread deep inside of his stomach. He also didn’t want to get pregnant just yet, either.

“P-Professor…Is there a charm or spell to not make me p-pregnant?” Harry gasped out, as he felt the entrance to his womb being kissed by the head of his Potion Master’s cock. “Ah!” The boy keened out.

Severus immediately stopped as he took his wand from the nightstand. Though, while he was still pounding into Harry’s cunt, he pointed the wand to the boy’s stomach. He muttered a quiet contraceptive charm on the boy’s stomach. Then, the Potion Master splayed his palm over the flat stomach of the boy, smoothing it up and down. “There.” He purred, darkly with a glint in his eyes. “Now, I can have my way with you until you’re dripping of my seed, Harry. It wouldn't have been good if I became careless and got you pregnant on the first time.” Severus paused, then laughed softly. "Though, the idea of you immediately getting pregnant with my child does have a nice ring, to it."

“Ah! Y-Yes!” Harry panted heavily, as the Potion Master’s cock continued back to thrusting in and out of him. His small cock was wrapped in Severus’ large hand. The older man was tugging his cock, making Harry whimper.

“Just pretend and imagine that I’ll fuck you full of my seed, until you’re pregnant, Harry.” Severus gritted out, lips curling up as his boy tightened even more around him. “Good, good. Such a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy…” Harry mewled, with a nod.

“A very good boy, who will be molded for my cock.” Severus moaned out. He pumped Harry’s cock until the boy screamed and came around him. The boy’s walls tightened so much around him, that Severus ended up emptying himself deep inside of the boy. Filling and filling the boy even more.

Harry threw his head back, eyes wide staring up at the ceiling. “Ooooh!” He whined. His stomach tightened as he was being filled up by his Professor’s cock and seed.

What lead to their current situation?

Well, it all started…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potions accident and some wondering potions hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-consensual touching? Severus can't keep his hands to himself.

Because he just couldn’t very well shut his own damn mouth. He fucking blamed Malfoy, of course. The ferret always dehumanizes him, verballing saying hurtful things, as well as sabotaging him during Potions class! Especially, in Potions class! He wanted to please Professor Snape, of course! Potions was almost very similar to cooking and he quite liked cooking! So, why not Potions? Though, Potions were very meticulous, and you’d have to pay attention to every tiny and little detail. And the fact that, Malfoy and his group of friends always ends up throwing things into his cauldron! And then, Professor Snape blames him for being incompetent! Harry wanted to throw his hands up in the air in defeat, but he really wanted to please and make Professor Snape like him. Not because he was James Potter’s son, or The Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, but just…Harry.

Well, now he couldn’t very well work on his potions because Malfoy threw something into his cauldron! It started to sizzle, and the moment Professor Snape whipped around to berate him, the man’s eyes widened as the cauldron exploded. The liquid splattered all over Harry, making him scream in pain. He fell off his chair, tumbling onto the floor, as the Potions Master started barking orders.

“Mr. Malfoy, you will stay. Everyone, class is dismissed. I will be taking Potter to the infirmary.” Professor Snape growled.

Eyes squeezed shut, Harry curled in on himself, as the substance spread and soaked into his clothes. It was painful! He wanted to take his clothes off because it was burning him! Harry whimpered in pain, as Professor Snape hooked his arms underneath him, lifting him up to his utterly hard, strong and solid chest. Harry felt the man’s breath against his ears, as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Shhh.” The man whispered into his hair.

Harry held on tighter. For some reason, it felt good to be carried like this. He can feel how strong Professor Snape is like this. The man’s chest was radiating so much heat, and the hint of spice and other potions he couldn’t nap tingled his nose. The man smelled so good. He could feel the thick muscles underneath the man’s clothes, too! Harry let out a whine as the man shifted him.

“It’s okay.” The man said softly. “I know it hurts. We’ll be to the infirmary soon.”

Dark spots started to fill Harry’s vision. The pain was too great. His skin was on fire and feeling like they were peeling! He let the darkness take over, going limp in his Professor’s arms.

.

.

.

When Potter went limp in his arms, Severus ran into the infirmary, yelling for Madam Pomfrey. “Madam Pomfrey!”

The older lady burst through the doors from her office, hands going up to her mouth as she saw him holding Harry. “What happen to Mr. Potter?” She asked.

“Potion accident…” Severus answered.

“Of course! The boy always seems to be a trouble magnet.” Madam Pomfrey muttered. “Lay him on the bed—”

Suddenly, the boy in his arms jerked in his arms, crying out in pain. His small hands clawing at his clothes. Severus quickly laid him on the bed, gripping those small hands into his. He quickly scanned Harry with his eyes, noticing that the boy’s skin was turning an angry red. “His skin isn’t looking good. We may need to take off his clothes. Could be an allergic reaction from the potions as well…” Severus muttered to himself.

“Yes, that would make sense.” Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry, spelling the clothes off of him. When she saw how red Harry’s skin was, she let out a gasp. “Oh, no.” She quickly diagnosed Harry, giving in a sigh of relief. “Very bad burn from the potion. It has sunk into his skin, but nothing in the potion is life threatening. Treatable, but his skin will need ointment, though, I doubt the boy will be able to apply the ointment on himself without stretching the skin.”

Severus looked down at Potter’s body—freezing as he noticed how smooth and silky the boy’s skin was. His dark eyes traveled down further, noticing how the boy’s chest seemed to look like a small egg. Soft and perky. Severus swallowed, gaze traveling down even further. His eyes widened when he spotted something particular between the boy’s spread thighs. The boy’s cock was small and just past his small cock was something else. He saw a flash of glistening pink flesh.

“Would you care to wash Mr. Potter, Professor Snape?” Madam Pomfrey asked from behind him.

The man jerked back in shocked, shaking his head. “I do not think Mr. Potter would like my hands on him.”

“Well, we must wash his body. Magic can only do so much when it comes to the human body.” The school nurse said.

Sighing, Severus nodded. “I suppose I can.”

“A second helping hand is good to have. You wash Mr. Potter down, while I look through my cabinet for what Mr. Potter needs.” Pomfrey said.

Nodding, Severus pulled the privacy curtains around them, making sure that there was no one else inside the infirmary room with them. Satisfied, the older man waved a wand over the nightstand. A bowl of hot steaming water appeared with a few washcloths. He took the cloth, sinking the cloth into the water, before he squeezed the excess water out. He turned to look at the boy, swallowing at his suddenly dry throat. He pressed the damp cloth on Harry’s face, gently wiping away the potion. He smoothed the cloth over the boy’s slender neck, noticing how red and ugly it was looking. Black eyes trailed back down to those very, very tiny perky breasts. He was curious. The boy’s chest wasn’t that of a male, though some of his body looked like it.

While Severus was cleaning and wiping away Harry’s neck, he smoothed downward. His fingers accidentally brushing over those rosy pink harden nubs, making Harry mewl in response. Curious and feeling somewhat on an impulse, as well as something else, Severus dripped the cloth around the Harry’s areola. His trouble-maker of a student gasped out, arching up. His small hands clutching at his cheek and over the other perky breast. Something dark inside of Severus rose up at how utterly delicious the boy looked. He continued to wipe around the cute little nipple, before he did the same to the other one.

“Ohh! Mnngh.” The boy murmured in his sleep. He turned his head the other way, showing that slender neck of his.

Then, Severus smoothed down the very flat stomach, enjoying how Harry’s stomach quivered. The older man paused, as his eyes stared at that small cock. He was curious about what was underneath that cock. That quick pink of flesh that he had seen earlier. He laid a flat palm over the boy’s stomach, as he smoothed the damp cloth over the boy’s thighs. The Potions Master swallowed harder, eyes drawn down to those pale thighs, as the boy’s thighs pressed together in such a way that had the Potions Master parting those thighs. Severus immediately froze in amazement and in shock.

There lay just underneath the boy’s cock was a delicate pink flesh of a genitalia of that of a woman. It was pink, pretty and slick. Taking a deep shock breath, Severus dipped the cloth between those thighs, smoothing underneath the cock, and then down on those cute pink folds. Harry let out a quiet keen, arching his hips upward, making Severus press over the silk folds. The man held his breath as he smoothed over that very, very soft flesh. His knuckles also brushing against the flesh, making him part the boy’s thighs just a bit more. He glanced at the small cock, seeing the pearl oozing out of the boy’s cock. Severus licked his own lips absently, as he continued to rub the cloth over that pink soft flesh.

“Hnnngh.” The boy shifted, parting his thighs even more. “Feels…good…” He mumbled in his sleep.

Throat so dry, Severus wanted something to drink to quench his throat. He looked back up at Harry’s face—noticing for the first time that Harry had such long, curled lashes. His lips were rosy pink and plump, as well. Feeling that darkness inside of his rearing its head up even more, and feeling this possessiveness, Severus stared at Harry’s face, as he pressed his fingers through the cloth against the plump pink flesh. The raven-haired boy cried out from pleasure, bringing his elbows against his chest, fists curled over his clavicles.

He knows this is very wrong.

Very wrong on all levels. He was touching his student without consent. He was doing something so dirty and wrong to Potter. Warning bells rang inside of his head, screaming at him to stop. Yet the darkness inside of him whispered to touch the boy even more. To make him climax around his hands. Severus shakenly closed his fists around the boy’s cock, and then, he started to slowly pump up and down. Harry’s hands shot out to fist the bedsheets, as his curved and slender hips thrusted upward. Severus quickly pumped the small and cute cock even faster until short thick ropes of come shot out. It spilled over his hand, and some even managed to spurt up against his lips and chin. Curious as to how the boy tastes like, Severus released the boy’s cock to swipe his fingers into his mouth; sucking on his fingers, tasting the sweet come.

His own thick cock was straining against his pants, but Severus paid no mind as he continued to savor the lovely taste. Harry tasted so delicious, and Severus wanted more. He wanted to bury himself deep within the small boy, to take him hard and to fill him up. He wanted to touch those pink folds. Wanted to see if the boy also had a womb and fertile ovaries. He was so curious to know if Harry would be able to get pregnant.

He wanted to breed Harry.

Severus dropped the cloth in shock at his own thoughts. He waved his wand to clean both Harry’s release up as well as his own face. He stumbled up in shock and in disgust with himself, as Madam Pomfrey made her way back out. Severus quickly pulled the sheet over the boy’s waist for his modesty, even though he practically assaulted Harry just moments earlier. Madam Pomfrey stopped next to him, holding a jar in her hand.

“I’m sure you know what this is. I think it would be best if either you or I will apply the ointment over Harry’s skin for the next two weeks. His skin will be very tender from that accident from your Potions class.” She told him.

Take it, a dark voice inside of his mind said. You want to touch him, so take it and make Potter come to you.

Severus jerked his head back, slamming his mental shields up, yet deep within his heart, he knew he wanted to do more. To ruin the boy’s innocence. To mold Harry to be his. The older man took the ointment jar, nodding to the school nurse. “I will take care of his needs. I suppose with the way the accident in the class today, I suggest applying this twice a day. Before breakfast and before he sleeps.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement. “Yes, that sounds doable. Though…” She gave Severus a strange look.

He squirmed underneath her stare. Did she know what he just did to Potter?

“I’m sure you’ve seen his…” The nurse gestured to the sleeping boy.

Severus nodded. “This is the first time. I know what you will say. Those with both male and female genitalia is revered, Madam Pomfrey. It would not be strange if a Wizard or Witch to be born having both.” He said. “And I am not a bully who would make fun of a person’s body. That is not something I would tolerate nor accept.”

The nurse sighed in relief, “Good. I was worried that you may have a problem applying the ointment on Harry. I have helped him the best as I could. I have made sure to apply the contraceptive charm on him. He can take the charm off whenever he wants to, but for his safety, I can be the only one to take it off for him. I don’t want anything happen to him.”

Well…

Severus could really blame himself. He managed to make something happen to Harry. The Potions Master sighed in defeat. “When he wakes up, please, tell him to visit my room. As well as he will be serving a dentation until I see fit that he can at least make a good potion.”

“Oh, my.” Madam Pomfrey chuckled. “I will let Harry know. You best go now, Professor Snape.”

Severus nodded, “Yes, I have to deal with Mr. Malfoy. He was the one to cause such accident, as well.”

The older man whipped around, robes swirling around him, as he took a glance over his shoulder at Harry. The memories of what he did to the boy seared within his mind, making him want to hurry back to his own room for the rest of the day to take care of his own needs. The Potions Master stomped away, robes billowing behind him as he walked out of the infirmary.


End file.
